ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen
Karen is the daughter of Christina. Her mother worked with Charles for a long time, resulting in Karen eventually bonding with the teenager in Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude, though it is unlikely she will appear in any future installments of the D.I.T. Literary Universe. Background Karen was born early in 2010 but certainly before May.Karen was alive in May, as Charles said he found a photo of her from that month. However, as she was "almost a year old, give or take a few months" in November, she could not have been born prior to January. "A few" would be a minimum of three, three months after November 2009 is January 2010. Thus, she was born between January and May. Her parents, one of which was Christina, were never married. Physical appearance Karen was a small, slender, and extremely adorable girl. She had fair skin, blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She was usually seen wearing sandals, even in autumn. Karen usually spoke fluently, though her voice was very high-pitched, resulting in words like "big girl" coming out sounding like "bagel". Personality Karen is a toddler who is curious and naive. She is usually loyal to her mother and a good friend to Charles, though she also has a tendency to be whiny and defiant even at the smallest provocations, such as when she wanted Charles to check out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus, which caused Charles to say she was emotionally and socially at an average point for a girl her age. Despite this, Karen is generally a loving and very happy person with a lot of playful energy which can make her annoying at times, though generally she comes across as being very likable. In other ways, she is advanced for her age, such as already knowing how to ask for what she wants in detailed ways and being capable of holding down a formal conversation. Karen hates being called a baby, and while she prefers being called a peach or a hot dog for an unknown reason, she is okay with Charles calling her a bagel. Development D. Isaac Thomas based Karen off the daughter of his out-of-universe caretaker, Brittany. The real-life toddler's name was Kamille. Role in the book Karen is first introduced halfway through the novel. Charles tells Rose Johannson that in November of 2010, he had met her when she was a baby, as Christina had been working with him for a couple of weeks. A year later, as Karen became a toddler, Christina began bringing her to work more often. Initially, Charles was antagonistic towards the small girl, which made Christina furious. For instance, when he called her a baby, she angrily insisted she was a "big girl". However, he eventually began to treat her better than he did before and they began to bond with each other. Karen arrives with her mother and accompanies Charles and Christina to Walmart for their Christmas shopping. She kept pointing out a gigantic inflatable Santa Claus on display, and almost had a tantrum when she thought Charles overlooked it, but Christina hushed her just in time. Karen is not seen again until the end of the book, in which Charles invites her and her mother to his eighteenth birthday party. By this point, Charles had stopped teasingly calling her daughter a baby and started affectionately calling her a bagel instead. She had claimed she was a "big girl baby", but since her voice was high-pitched it came out as "bagel", which gave Charles the idea. While Karen was tolerant of her nickname, she wanted Charles to call her a peach or a hot dog instead. Karen planned on attending preschool when Charles turned nineteen; it can be assumed this arrangement was made successfully in mid-2014. Trivia *D. Isaac Thomas considered making Karen a little boy at first. *Karen is extremely similar to another one-time character named Lily Ort, a girl from The X-Children: The Return of the Verasect, as they were both blonde-haired female toddlers who formed close relationships with male adolescents that were major characters, and are both cited to be "extremely adorable" in their respective books. Additionally, their roles in their respective books are similar, and they are both whiny in their first scene they're in (speaking chronologically), before becoming more endearing in their second, in which they barely appear and are just mentioned. References Category:2010s births Category:3 foot characters Category:American characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Normal weight characters Category:Mutants Category:Children Category:Characters Category:Characters based on real people